Report:Spam
You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. Please leave a link to the wiki as well as a link to the spammer's contributions. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Vampire Diaries Wiki Hey, not entirely sure where to post this but several IPs that are being used by the same person has recently spammed like 2 pages or so of the same info, because I've blocked people who are causing problems in the comments. Wiki link Here's some of the IPs 94.129.183.210 94.128.157.184 199.27.76.23 19:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :The wiki is semiprotected for 10 hours, users-only. 19:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright thanks for the quick response. 19:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Second time Hey, the same person is doing it again with this IP http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/63.141.199.40 Is there not a way to somehow block each IP that they come up with? Thanks for the help so far..Also it's more than the same thing over and over its obvious spam linking to other sites, etc. I'm just disabling the comments feature, unless there is some way for the user to not spam. I can't be on there deleting every single comment he keeps on posting. 06:49, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Extreme Cross Wiki Spammer Hello VSTF Team I'm just here to report you a Spammer. His username is Yogscast2infinnity. Well, this person has a long history of vandalising, lying, spamming, raging, and so on. He created a Wiki and announced on there that he was going to 'overthrow' our wiki. Much more than that, we gave him several chances, but he always blew them with cussing and raging, and of course, coarse language. He went from one wiki to another and from that wiki to another. Although he has been banned wherever he goes, I'm afraid it's only a limited amount of time before he trolls on another wiki. Here is his very long history of his block log on our wiki: http://yogscast.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3AYogscast2infinnity. I'm just thinking if you can globally ban him forever so he doesn't cause anymore trouble. If you can we will be relieved. Thanks for your time! P.S: I'm a Bureaucrat, so please believe what I've reported. - Soldier Elite :This user isn't really violating the Terms of Use, and so will not be blocked. -- RandomTime 08:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) He also has continually created multiple accounts and used them to vandalise. Isn't impersonating violating the terms of use? - Soldier Elite ::You didn't mention that in your original report. We might be able to block the user more perminently on your wiki, but I don't think this is a case where we're going to block the user across Wikia. Can you please give a list of other accounts that they've used? -- RandomTime 10:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't originally mention that, forgot. Here is a list of other accounts. He has a lot of IPs and is somehow changing between them. I don't understand how he has so many. But the list of his other accounts and IPs follows: *Black-coat-nightmare *Inches away *B.A.Baracus1471 *Red-eyes-Kyo1 *Red-eyes-Kyo *Hannibal Smith(A-Team) *H.M.Murdoc *86.128.211.120 *86.164.104.246 *109.156.189.2 *86.176.140.116 *109.155.210.174 *86.186.20.155 *86.151.126.226 *86.149.37.2 It may seem like a lot, but he really has all those accounts. We Admins are sure of it. - Soldier Elite :Information only says for a few months after editing, so I can't get any information from Inches away. :For the rest, a lot of their IP addresses are too far away to apply a rangeblock. I've applied 2 blocks to the ones that aren't - you're going to have to play whack-a-mole with the rest (block them when they come up) -- RandomTime 12:47, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- I have another report to make. He also has vandalised another wiki other than our wiki. Although he created that one, I still don't think vandalising your own wiki makes a difference, as it is still vandalising. He has written a lot of bad information about our wiki on the wiki listed, although he as deleted the wiki, I am certain he did such a thing. *http://the-shadow-clan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shadow_Clan_Wiki - Soldier Elite :Someone vandalising their own wiki is a social issue and we have been asked by staff to not deal with this. If you have concerns about this you can contact them at -- RandomTime 12:47, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. But may you find out how he is getting so much IP accounts? I think he is creating IPs somehow. -Soldier Elite :That's not possible, and in any case, it is not within our authority to delve within social matters like this. --Callofduty4 (talk) 10:34, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I understand that matter. But could you find some way to deal with it? Even when we tell him to leave, he doesn't leave our wiki and will very possibly get a new IP somehow and come back. - Soldier Elite Kingdom Rush Wiki http://kingdomrushtd.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Rush_Wiki OK, it's the second time which our wiki has been attacked by spammers in 2 days. Is there any way to quickly and efficiently resolve this problem without involving contacting the VSTF or the staff? - Chimto (talk) 15:37, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :I applied a range block, hope it works. 15:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC) DragonVale Wiki Howdy. Please remove the blogs made by this user: http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Selinna All irrelevant. Thanks. JustinDaOne (talk) 03:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ~